Love For the Loveless
by Numbuh.20
Summary: Lars X Pi compilation one shots in one handy place! Probably never going to be "complete".
1. Love for the Loveless

_**A/N: so, I decided to put all of my LarsXPi one shots I may decide to create into this compilation to keep from annoying anyone else. ((Like I care about annoying anyone else lmao)). Rated T for language and anything else I end up putting here. Oops.**_  
 _ **Summary: Lars X Pi compilation one shots in one handy place! Probably never going to be "complete".**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power.**_

* * *

Lars Rodriguez was never sure of anything. Life never went his way. Shit happened, drama got in the way, and he ended up hating everyone.  
Everyone except one guy. A guy named Pi Piston. Yes, Pi.  
They had been having an off and on sort of love affair for the past few years. Lars never invested himself in it. Not totally.  
He could never do that to himself. Let himself love Pi completely. Pi was sweet and nearly innocent (aside from the illegal drugs he did and the alcohol he consumed underage). How could one not fall in love with Pi?  
"I fucking hate you, Pi!" Lars shouted at Pi during one of their more heated arguments. He didn't know why he said it. But it felt good to say it.  
The look on Pi's face however, proved him wrong about the entire situation.  
"Yeah? That makes two of us!" Pi smiled at him calmly before he turned around to leave. But Lars grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Without skipping a beat, Lars pulled him into a rough kiss. Pi couldn't quite figure out why but he kissed Lars back, softer and more poised.  
As if that would make a difference. Did it? No. Probably not. They would spend the next hour making out and never discuss it again. Until their next big argument. Pi just wished he could figure Lars out.  
One day he hated Pi, everything about him and the next he was kissing Pi. Promising that he'd be a better friend. Soon. He just needed time. Time for what? Pi didn't know. He didn't want to anger Lars or push him away with pressing questions.  
So, he let it go. He let it all go. What else could he do? What was Pi good at?  
"I can't do this anymore, Lars. I-I need space." Pi pushed Lars off, during a kiss.  
"Please? I'll be better, I promise. Just stay with me." Lars whispered into his mouth before kissing him again. Pi kissed him back. Pi had a choice to make. He could forget Lars. Forget their entire childhood. Push him away and never think of him again. Or continue being his best friend but current love interest all while hiding it from everyone. It hurt. God, it fucking hurt.  
It hurt so much. Pi was losing sleep over this. He needed some answers. Any. He was desperate.  
"O-Okay." Pi agreed, as he always did. He couldn't forget Lars. Why would he want to do that?  
"I'll be better." Lars repeated. Pi was fucking sick of those three words. He hated the whole entire sentence.  
"Say it again. That way I can know you mean it." Pi thought he sounded pathetic. He always did when he was with Lars. He didn't know why anymore.  
" _I'll be better,_ Pi." Lars promised once again for the third time that evening.  
Pi hated those words. They didn't sound right. I'll be better. It was just a recipe for disaster and empty promises. Pi heard those very words from Lars many times before. He knew Lars only said them to keep Pi around. Otherwise, why would he waste his time with such a lie?  
Lars would never be better. Pi knew that.  
"I believe you." Pi responded without hesitation. God, Pi was so fucking stupid. He kept falling for Lars. Each and every damned time! Why did he keep doing that to himself?  
Lars would never love him back. Would he?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, Pi and Lars are very dramatic aren't they? Not sure how well they'll work out. They'll have ups and downs like every other couple (probably more downs than regular couples). Can't be sure to how often I'll update this thing so save this story if you liked it because it will be awhile... Sorry!**_


	2. Behavior and Attitude

_**A/N: well, this may suck but I tried. I've been busy & feeling uninspired but that might just be the depression crash from my bipolar manic episode I had earlier this year. I tried. **_

_**P.S. This is just an updated one-shot story, separate from the one it's connected to (if that makes sense). But it has the same idea. Lars and Pi as boyfriends and this non**_ _ **story**_ _ **focuses on individual problems during their relationship.**_

* * *

Lars had always been a very clinical person. He picked fights and pushed others away before they got close to him. Overall, he just didn't like people. His family often commented that he should try to be a more upbeat and positive person but that seemed to make everything worse as he turned into a teenager.

The only times he seemed to feel comfortable with himself was when he was with his boyfriend, Pi. They had been dating for a few weeks now. A few strange weeks. Lars was still getting used to the idea of being gay. It was different than what he had always been used to.

Lars let himself into Pi's house. Pi was an only child so the house was quiet and peaceful. A much appreciated escape for Lars. Especially when he was stuck looking after his brother during the week while his parents were working.

The house was nearly spotless, as always. Lars found it weird that Pi actually did chores at his house. Most of their friends, including himself put off chores because it was not only physically but also mentally exhausting. But Pi kept up on chores. In fact, Lars assumed that he liked them. But that might be wrong.

Lars walked into Pi's room to find his boyfriend sleeping. As per usual. That's all he seemed to do when he wasn't working. Since it was summer, they didn't have school. His parents decided it would be a great idea to get him a job at a hot dog stand in town. Pi didn't like the idea but he did enjoy getting paid. So, he kept the job.

He found it comforting to watch Pi sleep. It was reassuring to know that he was taking care of himself, somewhat. But he was getting a bit thinner and that did worry Lars. He was certain that it wasn't intentionally. Pi had told him a few days ago, their last phone conversation, that he hadn't had a lot of time to make food so he just ate a hotdog during his shift and that was usually all the nutrients he got all day. That's why Lars had planned to take him out to eat whenever Pi decided to wake up. Just because they hadn't had much time alone since Pi started working it upset Lars. As much as he hated to admit it and he _hated_ to admit it, he missed Pi.

"You snore a lot. You should probably get checked out or something." Lars said as Pi rubbed his eyes and turned around to face Lars.

"I'm not awake. You can't tell me what to do, asshole." Pi grumbled as he covered his face with his hands.

"If I'm an asshole, you're a bitch. Totally fine with me." Lars responded without much facial expression. This actually made Pi open one eye and he stared at Lars.

"How long have you been here?" Pi sat up and he yawned, changing the subject.

"Three hours and seventeen minutes. Oh and I ate the rest of those cookies you bought last week." Lars informed as he showed Pi the empty box of cookies.

"Of course you did because I like them. Why did you let me sleep? You usually don't think twice about waking me up." Pi found this really weird. Lars woke Pi up just to annoy the shit out of him whenever it was possible or he used to.

"The last time I did that you threatened not only to dump me but that you'd cut off my balls too. As much as I love being with you, you scare me. I'm not risking it and you don't seem entirely happy after I do wake you up. I don't want to have to have a _talk_ with you today about our emotions. The last one was bad enough." Lars told him. Pi picked some crust out of the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, thanks. What are our plans for today?" Pi looked at Lars with a grateful expression.

"I thought we could go to the Shore Shack for some food and then we could go over to Animal's house to get drunk. Sputs is already there and they're both already drunk. They started quite early." Lars explained as Pi rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"How early is early in your opinion? I've seen you drinking at noon." Pi reminded him of the week Lars was allegedly grounded for destroying Mrs. Stimpleton's flower garden by accident. He didn't leave the house but somehow managed to smuggle in alcohol in his room from his bedroom window... It was a rough week for everyone.

"Maybe nine in the morning?" Lars answered in an unsure voice. Pi nodded his head.

"Sounds about right. Okay, I'll take a shower and get ready. I probably smell like hot dogs and mustard." Pi rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to say anything to make you feel bad." Lars told him with a wide smirk.

"And I love you for that." Pi leaned over and he kissed Lars. Lars smiled at him then he kissed Pi back. With that, Pi left his room carrying a change of clothes to take a shower.

Pi didn't take too long to get ready. He never did. Pi took at least three minutes top to take a shower and change his clothes then they left his house and walked to the Shore Shack together. For some reason they didn't talk a lot. Lars could tell Pi still wasn't in a good mood yet.

"Are you in a bad mood or something?" Pi asked Lars as they walked into the Shore Shack and sat down.

"Me? No, I thought you were. Didn't want to bug you. I think I'd know if you were in a bad mood or not then again, I haven't seen you in three weeks. Maybe I'm wrong though." Lars shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a chair for Pi.

"I'm not in a bad mood! Why do you keep bringing up the fact that I'm always working?" Pi shook his head.

"Because I think you're overworking yourself... I'm going to order food." Lars walked away from their discussion. Pi bit his lip angrily. He didn't think he was overworking himself.

Pi laid his head down and closed his eyes for a second. His head hurt. It hurt just to open his eyes, so he closed them. He heard Lars telling Tito his order before drifting off to sleep.

"Pi, wake up. Your food is ready. Pi!" Lars shook Pi awake by his arms.

"Huh? Huh! I'm awake! I'm... awake?" Pi's head snapped his head up from the table, looking confused. He seemed to be totally out of it. That wasn't like Pi at all. He usually soaked up every single second that he could get alone with Lars. Lars gave him a worried expression but he sat down across the table from him.

"Clearly, here's your food. I just got you a cheeseburger and fries. Change it up a bit?" Lars pushed a plate of food towards Pi.

"Thanks! I've been craving a burger all week! I just haven't had time to... What did you get?" Pi decided if he finished his sentence, Lars would start a fight.

"A hot dog." Lars answered without hesitation.

"I think I just gagged a bit in my mouth. Remind me not to kiss you." Pi smiled at Lars.

"That won't be a problem, Pi. I'm not in the mood for affection today. I don't feel too bad about it." Lars shook his head.

"You're never in the mood for affection." Pi smirked at him. Lars took a bite of his hot dog and licked his lips.

"Yeah, I know. Eat your cheeseburger. You need all the energy you can get. You'll be taking care of me all night." Lars grinned widely at Pi. Pi just rolled his eyes. He knew that Lars was going to get drunk. Pi wasn't dumb. He would have to take care of Lars. Pi really didn't even mind at all.

* * *

Hours later, Lars was wasted. He was drunk. Pi was now walking him home to his place. If Lars' parents were home they'd give him hell.

"We're home now, Lars. Just throw up now before we get inside. I'll fucking kill you if you throw up in my room again." Pi said as he let go of Lars to unlock his door.

"O-Okay, yeah. I'll... I should, I'll throw up." Lars leaned over the steps and barfed. Pi opened his front door with ease.

" _Hot_. Are you done?" Pi asked him while smirking.

"Not quite..." Lars shook his head. He opened his mouth again and threw up. Pi crossed his arms and leaned against his door frame. This would take a long time. Lars overdid himself and drank twice his usual amount which was one more bottle of vodka than he could handle. "Okay, I think I'm good. Not good good. But good to not barf in your room. So, bad but not good."

"Can you walk on your own?" Pi asked him with concern.

"I'll try." Lars took a step towards the door and he fell instantly. He looked up at Pi with a wide smile and he started to laugh.

"That's a no. Stand up." Pi grabbed his arm, Lars wrapped his hand around Pi's and Pi pulled him off the porch floor.

"Thanks, Pi." Lars stood up. Pi walked into his house and shut the door.

"You're lucky that I love you. I would have left you at Animal's house so he could deal with you while I sleep." Pi sighed as he dragged Lars through his house.

"You _always_ sleep." Lars rolled his eyes as they reached Pi's bedroom.

"Are we really going to start fighting about my sleeping habits while you're drunk? That's not a good idea." Pi shook his head as he pushed Lars down onto his bed.

"Why because it's the truth? Do I actually have to say it? It's a bit of a drag to hang out with you when you're always sleeping. Like, hello? Pi? Are you alive? No. Are you trying to destroy our relationship by never being awake? Maybe." Lars was always more honest when he was drunk. Not that he wasn't already honest, but he wasn't hesitant when he was drunk like when he was sober.

"Gee, thanks for being such a supportive boyfriend! Why the hell are you so cynical today?" Pi snapped at Lars and he leaned against his wall. He didn't want to get too close to Lars right now.

"I don't know. Why the hell am I so cynical today? Maybe because my boyfriend is either working or sleeping and I haven't seen him in two weeks when we only started dating three fucking weeks ago! Do I have to say that I miss you for you to fucking get that? Not to mention actually being gay is no fun when there's nobody else around who fucking understands it! That's why I'm being so fucking cynical, Pi." Lars yelled at him and he laid down in defeat. He said all that he needed to say. Not all that he wanted to say. That wasn't even close to what he wanted to say. But he did care about Pi's feelings because he was sensitive and emotional, unlike Lars.

"You... Miss me?" Pi asked him with a crooked smile. He never thought that he would ever hear Lars actually say that to him! Pi was shocked.

"No, I didn't say that." Lars tried denying it. But even he knew that was a lost cause. Pi had clearly heard him.

"Bullshit I heard you! You're only pissed off at me because you're lonely and you miss spending time with me. Admit it! You're gay and you love me." Pi said with a wide grin. This was the most he'd ever seen Lars open up since they started dating. It was a rare opportunity to manipulate him. So, Pi took the chance.

"I'm not doing that." Lars rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm dumping you." Pi threatened with a wide smirk. He knew that Lars was stubborn and wouldn't admit the truth unless he absolutely had to.

"I'm gay, I love you, and I miss you." Lars admitted with a loud sigh.

"That's what I thought. I miss you, too." Pi walked over to Lars and he sat down on his bed. Pi lifted Lars' head and laid Lars' head on his leg.

"Will you quit your job? Please? I wouldn't ask you if I thought you'd end up hating me." Lars closed his eyes and pressed his nose into Pi's jeans.

"It seems like your pride is gone. I guess I'll quit. But only because I got paid yesterday." Pi wrapped his arms around Lars' neck.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. _Never_ mention this again. I feel so stupid and insecure." Lars looked up at Pi with a small smile.

"Now you know how I feel every single time I cry in front of you. Being emotional isn't so easy, is it?" Pi kissed his boyfriend's head. Lars lifted his head then Pi leaned down to kiss him.

"I promise that I'll never make fun of you for being emotional ever again..." Lars paused and thought about his promise. "For the next week."

"That sounds about right."

Pi was actually willing to quit his job to make Lars happy. Well, as happy as he could be with Twister as his brother. Besides, what was a relationship without compromise? Because he knew Lars would have done the same thing for him if the situation was reversed. Wouldn't he? Lars loved him just as much as he did. Pi wasn't even worried about it. Was he?

* * *

 _ **A/N: I don't know where this came from. But I was feeling kind of lonely and that benefits you! Here is a new "chapter". A chapter that has no plot and doesn't blend with my previous chapter either. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Non-Valentine's Day

**_A/N: But of course! I'm back with another chapter for Valentine's Day! Because why not? Not sure when this will be posted but I'm hoping that it gets posted on Valentine's day (I have plans, not Valentine's Day related lol)_**

 ** _Summary: Pi and Lars fight over Valentine's day. How will it end? Good or bad?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power!_**

* * *

For weeks Pi had been arguing with Lars. Lars didn't want to celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. Pi was a hopeless romantic and Lars thought the whole holiday was stupid.

"No!" Lars shook his head as they walked down the boardwalk together.

"Why not?!" Pi whined and frowned at his boyfriend. Pi just wanted to spend every day with Lars because he loved him so much. It honestly hurt Pi when they were apart. He was so attached to Lars that it scared him at times.

"Because Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday created by society to make people feel dumb! You have to be in a relationship to feel included in the stupid holiday and if you are you need to spend a fortune to make your partner happy. It's dumb and I'm _not_ participating in it!" Lars explained in a very low growl. This obviously brought back bad feelings to the years before they even started liking each other. Lars wasn't in touch with his feelings at all. That bothered Pi. So, he always tried to talk with Lars but Lars was just so closed off he couldn't get anywhere and eventually gave up trying. But he wouldn't give up so easily this time.

"I just want to spend the day with you or something." Pi reached his hand out to Lars. Lars paused as they walked. He knew Pi would bitch at him if Lars didn't hold his hand so, Lars held his hand. Lars fought off every urge to shake out of his grip. Since it was Pi, Lars didn't mind his sweaty palms too much.

"I'm not into romance, Pi. You know that. You knew that when we started dating five months ago. Still, you insisted. You knew what you were getting yourself into." Lars reprimanded Pi. The worst thing about it was that he was right. Lars was a realist, he often saw the world how it was meant to be. Pi on the other hand wanted to see the world for the possibilities that could happen.

"I know, okay! But it wouldn't kill you to just... Hang out with me on the _stupid_ day. Would it?" Pi was about ready to cry he was so frustrated. He wouldn't look at Lars because he didn't want to seem weaker than Lars already knew he was.

"It would mean swallowing my pride. I would become a hypocrite to everything I believe in. I can't do that, Pi." Lars responded in a quiet voice this time. This was more than just a stupid holiday. This was about Lars and the way he was raised. He couldn't just change all of that for Pi. Could he?

"You couldn't be gay two years ago and h-here you are. W-What makes this any different?" Pi started stuttering, as he often did when he was upset. His lip quivered and he got the courage to look at Lars, the love of his life. Was he really the love of his life if he couldn't sacrifice his pride for a stupid holiday?

Lars could see Pi's eyes gloss over. He heard Pi's voice stutter and Pi's hand shook in his own. Lars didn't like that he could make Pi upset so easily. That was the price he had to pay for being Pi's favorite person in the world, or so he's been told. Add being gay to that and that meant Pi would cry, a lot. Being gay was overwhelming enough. Why did Pi have to love him? Why did Lars actually let himself return those feelings of love? That made this much harder than it needed to be.

Lars wished that he didn't love Pi. He wished that he was straight, that way he wouldn't feel so bad for making Pi so distraught all of the time. Lars just hoped that maybe they could get through this…. _Without_ Pi crying.

"Don't start crying over this bullshit. It's dumb. Besides that's totally different. I was in denial about being gay. Yes, I was a hypocrite but now I'm not. And it pisses off my family so that's always a plus. End of discussion." Lars told Pi, as if that would make things better. As if he could control Pi's emotions, Pi couldn't even keep himself in check. As if he could control how Pi reacted to emotional discussions.

Lars realized quickly that he couldn't.

"If that's how you really feel then why the hell are we even dating?! Am I just some lame ass experiment for you to piss off your family with?" Pi shoved Lars' hand away and he stopped walking dead in his tracks.

"Fuck no, I didn't mean that! Pi you're making _such_ a big deal out of this. What's wrong with you? Why is this so important?" Lars didn't get it. By this time, Pi was crying. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Never mind, I don't care." Pi decided it was best not to deal with this. Especially if Lars wasn't going to talk about it with him, he never did. This was so stupid. Pi didn't feel like having to explain why he wanted to spend time with his goddamned boyfriend on Valentine's Day. He didn't want to say that he might actually be falling in love with Lars and that it was scary to him. Lars would never understand so it was just best to avoid the whole subject.

"Yeah, you clearly do. Otherwise you wouldn't be crying. Don't lie to me." Lars put his hand on Pi's arm. Pi jerked himself out of his grip.

"Just leave me alone, Lars. _That_ shouldn't be a problem for you." Pi hissed at him then he turned away from Lars and started walking towards his house. Lars grabbed Pi's arm and yanked him back. It wasn't violent, just as a last ditch effort to make Pi stay with him. Yet, Pi didn't seem to get the hint.

"Hey, I do like being with you. None of this means that I don't love you." Lars wanted to make that clear. He loved Pi, otherwise he wouldn't even be dating him. Lars didn't keep a lot of people close. Pi was the only one. The only one who understood his constant anger and frustration? Nobody else bothered trying to get it. Why him? Why Pi? Lars wondered if

"That is the worst thing you can say to me right now. Go to hell, Lars!" Pi shouted at him and he once again, walked away from Lars. Pi was pissed off and the only way Lars would be able to make up for it was if they at least talked about it. Preferably while Pi wasn't still mad at him.

* * *

Pi had been crying for a total of three days. He ignored all of his boyfriend's calls, texts, and even his emails. At this point Pi was debating just breaking things off with Lars. If he couldn't be willing to change his mind for Pi, to make Pi happy... What was the point in dating?

Sure, Lars was smart. He was good looking and he could scare the hell out of anyone just by looking intimidating. Pi enjoyed how masculine he was. Then again, Lars was often angry and rarely happy.

"Hey, man. Still ignoring Lars?" Animal asked as he walked inside Pi's house after Pi opened the door.

"What was your first clue?" Pi grumbled his response. Animal was usually the third party when it came to fights between Pi and Lars. He would state his honest opinion and stick to it. But he would also try to make both Pi and Lars see both sides of their fight.

"You haven't been to Madtown in three days and you're wearing your big jacket. You only wear that old ugly thing when you feel insecure..." There was a small pause from Pi and he rose an eyebrow. Usually, Animal didn't notice anything different about Pi when he was in a mood. "I'm actually really observant. Despite the contrary belief." Animal shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you here to tell me that I need to see things from my boyfriend's point of view? Because if you are than just fuck off. Okay? I've looked at it from every angle and he's a heartless bastard!" Pi shouted then he threw himself back onto his couch and grabbed ahold of a throw pillow. He held it in his arms closed to his chest.

"Nah, I totally agree with you. He's a heartless bastard." Animal shook his head. He put his arm on Pi's shoulder.

"He's not always a heartless bastard. Not every day. Sometimes he can be... _Nice_." Pi didn't sound too enthusiastic. In fact, he wasn't sure why he was even defending Lars at this point. Why?

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Animal asked Pi with a frown.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore." Pi shook his head in confusion. A few months ago, Pi thought he was so in love with Lars. Pi thought Lars was so great and caring. But now? It was harder and harder to just talk to him. Especially about how he felt because Pi felt so many emotions and he felt as though Lars was bored of hearing about Pi's problems.

"Lars is a bastard, there's no doubt about that. Even he'll admit to that." Animal let out a sigh.

"So why are we friends with him? Why do we just do whatever he says with no question?" Pi crossed his arms and he closed his eyes. All of this hurt so much. It was much deeper than just wanting to spend Valentine's Day with Lars. It was the basis of their relationship and how they were going to deal with it.

"Because he's brutally honest. He doesn't lie. I don't think he even knows how to, Sandy and Raoul raised him to face problems with honesty. As you know Twister tries to lie but guilt often gets in the way within an hour and he ends up telling the truth, whereas Lars wouldn't bother with lying in the first place.

We have no sense of direction in our lives. Without Lars our lives would be a chaotic mess with unfinished projects and rushed decisions. He helps makes things easier while also making them difficult. Sometimes his honesty hurts but would you rather have him lie and just not know what he really thinks?" Animal had always admired Lars for his honesty. As much as he often hurt people because of it, Animal could never be that blunt with everyone. Especially about his weaknesses. But Lars? He faced everything head on. Especially when it came to Pi Piston.

"Depends on the situation." Pi shrugged his shoulders and he opened his eyes.

"How about this one?" Animal added to his initial inquiry.

"Okay, yeah. I do like his honesty for the most part. I'd just like it if he wasn't always such a dick!" Pi rubbed his eyes and he took a deep breath in.

"Tell him that, he'll back off." Animal suggested. This was more than likely true. If something was wrong in their relationship and Lars knew about it, he'd adjust his habits. To the best of his ability. That was another reason Pi enjoyed dating him.

"I'm ignoring him. If I tell him that I just seem like a bitch. I'll give up every ounce of willpower that I have and what good will that do me?" Pi just wanted this to be over. He didn't want to think of this anymore. It was terrible. He was certain Lars didn't care half as much as he did.

"For starters you'd be talking to your boyfriend. You can never really resist that. Face it, you're in love with the bastard. That's why this is so important to you. Otherwise you wouldn't make it into a big deal. It's bound to happen sometime." Animal removed his arm from Pi's shoulder. Pi just zipped up his jacket.

"I-I'm not... Well, there's no point in denying it. Is there?" Pi kept lying to himself about the situation. He had been lying from the beginning. He kept telling himself that they weren't in a serious relationship. It was just for fun. Wasn't it? Dating your best friend? Whatever. It was a lie. For the past five months it had been a lie.

"Fucking talk to him. I'm sure he's just dying to hear from you by now." Animal suggested with a smirk. And that was all it took for Pi. His willpower was totally shattered. Just hearing that Lars wanted to talk to him made him weak.

"I have to go." Pi rolled his eyes and he stood up.

"Is it cool if I take a nap in your bed?" Animal wondered as he pointed to the hallway.

"I don't give a fuck." Pi shrugged as he opened his front door. Animal smiled at him, Pi smiled back. One thing he always feared before dating Lars was that Animal wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. That clearly wasn't the case and in fact, Pi dating Lars ended up making Pi and Animal closer as friends. Why? Because when Pi and Lars fight Animal would give him advice. Pi was really happy about that.

Pi rang the doorbell. His heart was racing. Twister Rodriguez opened the door, Lars' little brother of about two years.

"It's just Pi, mom!" Twister shouted back into the house. Twister backed up and let Pi inside.

"How nice! I haven't seen him in a few days. Is he staying for dinner?" Lars' mother, Sandy Rodriguez, asked Twister.

"You staying for dinner?" Twister asked while he walked over to his friends, Sam, Reggie, and Otto who were watching a skating tournament.

"That depends on how our talk goes." Pi shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably not, mom!" Twister yelled back to her.

"Oh, that's too bad!" Sandy replied just as loudly. Pi felt bad. He liked Lars' family and they seemed to like him as well. As Lars' friend and they respected him as his boyfriend. Even if Raoul didn't agree with homosexuality, he was fairly protective of Pi if anyone ever said anything negative about Pi while he was present. But that was only Pi was basically Raoul's third son, since he had been Lars' best friend since childhood.

"Fighting with Lars _again_?" Otto wondered while he threw a pillow at Twister.

"Hey, man! Stop!" Twister complained.

"Lars is a bastard. Yes, we're fighting again." Pi answered in a grumbled voice.

"At least you acknowledge that and don't put him on a pedestal like most couples do with their significant other." Reggie said from the couch. She was sharing a bowl of popcorn with Sam.

"I never understood why you're dating Lars. You're so nice and emotional. He's just _not_." Sam told Pi.

"Trust me, I know. I've been told this for five months. He's a bastard but that's why... I love him." Pi frowned as he said this.

"As weird as that sounds, girls are attracted to dicks. Because you're gay I assume that the same rules apply." Otto shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow that was hardly judgmental at all!" Sam snorted and he adjusted his glasses.

"Where's Lars?" Pi asked Twister.

"Sleeping, he didn't say anything to me when he got home last night but he never does." Twister pointed to the hallway.

"If you hear screaming, that means I'm killing Lars." Pi walked passed everyone.

"Don't worry we'll turn up the volume!" Reggie waved to him as he walked away. Pi was beginning to second guess coming to talk to Lars. Everyone commenting on his relationship with Lars was overwhelming. They all seemed to share the same opinion about them. Is that what everyone thought? Did everyone think Pi was too nice for Lars?

Pi walked into his boyfriend's room. As expected, Lars was sprawled out in the middle of his bed. As he usually slept when he wasn't with Pi. Even then, his arms and legs would always cover Pi in an uncomfortable manner.

Lars wasn't a heavy sleeper by any means. He would wake up during the night several times because he just couldn't seem to sleep at all. Unless he was drunk, then he passed out for days at a time to catch up on the sleep he desperately needed. This often worried Pi but he hadn't brought it up yet because he knew this would start another fight. So, Pi kept quiet... For now.

He sat down on one of Lars' pillows. Pi slowly reached a hand out and touched Lars' arm. This action made Lars jolt awake.

"Go away, Twister! I don't want to talk about it!" Lars lifted his head up with a frustrated glare.

"Twister wanted to _talk_ to you? That's weird." Pi leaned over and he kissed Lars on the cheek. Lars quirked an eyebrow at the sign of affection.

"Tell me about it. Are you high again?" Lars lifted his head and sat up against his wall.

"Sadly, no. Animal and I had an important talk. I'm willing to look past the fact that you're against Valentine's Day because you're my boyfriend and after three days of silence I realized that I fucking love you." Pi laid his head down on Lars' shoulder.

"You just now realized that? Damn, five months is all it took? It's still nice to hear.

But I decided that I can be willing to compromise. I'll spend the day with you. As long as I don't have to take you to some outrageously expensive restaurant. I'm still unemployed." Lars said before he kissed Pi's head. Pi smiled widely while hearing this.

"I'll settle for frozen pizza if it means that I can just spend the day with you. I love pizza." Pi smiled as Lars wrapped his arms around his waist. Lars pulled him into a comfortable hold. Pi had missed this during the past few days. Being held by Lars, as corny as that sounded.

"Good, I'll make you pizza. Why are you wearing the sweatshirt I gave you four years ago?" Lars asked in a quiet voice. He pointed to the heavily stained dark purple, baggy, and ripped sweatshirt that Pi was wearing. The sweatshirt Lars had given him five years ago.

"Because I missed you." Pi closed his eyes and he smiled widely. All that mattered was that he had Lars now. Pi just hoped that Lars wouldn't be too upset that he had to spend the day with him on Valentine's Day. Pi just wanted to show Lars that he loved him. Was that so bad?

* * *

Today was the day! The day Lars dreaded the most in the entire year. He hated Valentine's Day for many reasons. Specifically because he felt like he needed to be in a relationship just to deal with it. But that wasn't the reason why he was dating Pi, he wouldn't stoop so low and hurt Pi like that. Lars really loved Pi. Much so that it often terrified him. If spending the damned day with Pi was so important to him and it happened to be Valentine's Day... Lars could get through that. Couldn't he? The least he could do is tolerate it. For now.

"Alright, kids! I'm taking your mother to our flamenco dance lesson for the afternoon and we'll have dinner at that fancy new restaurant downtown. We'll be back later." Raoul said as he entered the living room wearing a nice suit. Lars, Pi, and Twister were watching some dumb reality show and making rude commentary.

"You look nice." Pi complimented with a polite smile.

" _Ew_." Lars grimaced at his boyfriend uncomfortably. Pi just punched his arm.

"Thank you, Pi. I appreciate it. This was an expensive suit! I took some money out of Lars' college account after he told us that he wasn't going to college and that he wouldn't change his mind two years ago." Raoul smirked proudly at that statement.

"Still not changing my mind, Raoul. College is a waste of time." Lars shook his head.

"Have a nice night boys! Be safe and try not to steal any of our alcohol we can tell if it's watered down! Love you all!" Sandy walked passed each boy and gave them all a kiss on either their cheek or their forehead, even Pi.

"Damn, I was hoping they wouldn't notice." Pi commented under his breath while exchanging disappointed frowns with Lars. Twister couldn't help but laugh.

"I heard that, Pi!" Raoul pointed an accusing finger at him. Pi just grinned softly at Raoul.

"What? We'll use condoms, I promise!" Pi linked his arm with Lars and laid his head on Lars' while looking at Raoul. Lars simply rolled his eyes. He knew that it was one of Pi's favorite games to make Raoul uncomfortable. As uncomfortable as possible which meant he would naturally talk about sex, even if they had never officially went through with the action.

"You better. If I find out otherwise I'll have Sandy take you both to the hospital for an educational class." Raoul threatened with a deviant grin on his face. One that all of the Rodriguez men seemed to share.

"Shit, okay! I was only kidding! We haven't even had sex yet-"

"Pi! What the hell?" Lars could tell that Pi was clearly intimidated. That much was clear as day. He was all talk and no action.

"That's what I like to hear." Raoul looked at Sandy. Sandy just crossed her arms.

"Too much information." Twister covered his ears with his hands. The last thing he needed was to hear about his brother's sex life.

"Wait until you're both comfortable. Lars, don't pressure him! Goodbye boys!" Sandy lectured her eldest son. After that, Sandy grabbed her purse off of the coat hanger and they left the house.

"I don't think she knows what a vindictive bitch you can be." Lars turned to Pi and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, I don't think _you_ know what a vindictive bitch I can be." Pi rolled his eyes in response.

"I need fresh air, otherwise I'll barf. I'll be at Madtown." Twister shivered in disgust as he stood up off the couch.

"We won't miss you!" Lars shook his head.

"Don't be a dick to your brother." Pi punched Lars in the arm.

"But he's so annoying! Besides we have the house to ourselves now." Lars wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, true... I'm hungry." Pi held onto his stomach as it started growling.

"You're always hungry. I swear you love food more than me." Lars rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up from the couch.

"I do not! That's not possible, I love you more than pizza... Sometimes. Not today. Speaking of pizza?" Pi asked with a hopeful smile.

"Fuck you, too. I'll turn on the damned oven." Lars rolled his eyes and walked out of the living room. Pi just smiled to himself. He could tell Lars wasn't in the best mood because of Valentine's Day but he was trying. That's all Pi could ask for...

Twenty minutes later and Lars walked back into the living room with a plate of plain cheese pizza.

"Here, I spat in it." Lars smirked as he kissed Pi's cheek.

"I'm starving and I _really_ don't care. Oh and I've kissed you before, eating your spit isn't that much different." Pi shrugged as he took the plate and took a giant bite of a slice of pizza.

"Maybe I should get you more? I'll be right back." Lars left before Pi could respond. Pi continued to stuff his face with greasy unwanted calories and for the most part, he felt happy.

"Hey, here take it. Happy Valentine's Day and shit." Lars handed him a shiny red gift bag. Pi rose an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Lars to get him a gift. Especially since Lars hated Valentine's Day!

"You got me a gift?" Pi asked with his mouth full and chewing.

" _Gifts_ , yes." Lars collapsed on the couch next to Pi and wrapped an arm around him.

"I didn't get you shit." Pi admitted as he handed Lars the rest of his slice of pizza. Lars took a bite and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. I don't care." Lars finished eating Pi's slice of pizza.

"Cigarettes, useful! Chocolate, so you do know me. Wait, what the hell is this?" Pi asked as he took out the last item. It was soft and appeared to be clothing of some sort.

"I thought you could use an upgrade. That sweatshirt of mine is a minimum of five years old. Don't get emotional about this, I swear to god Pi!" Lars threatened his boyfriend. Pi unfolded Lars' current favorite sweatshirt. It was dark gray with a simple zipper. Pi had seen Lars wear it at least three days out of every week for the past year.

"No, I'm not going to. I might cry myself to sleep tonight though. Just because I'm so incredibly happy." Pi looked up at Lars with a gentle smile.

"You're really fucking weird, Pi." Lars rose an eyebrow. He had witnessed Pi crying for many reasons, mainly because he was the one making Pi cry (unintentionally). Pi hadn't always been so emotional. It was odd, this only started after Pi had admitted to having feelings for Lars. After that it was just spiraling out of control. Pi used to be strong like Lars and emotionally stable. As hard as that was to believe now.

"I love you, _Lawrence_." Pi ignored Lars' previous comment. He saw Lars smirk slightly at the sound of his full name. The only people who had the guts to call him Lawrence and had a chance at living through it were his parents and Pi. Mainly because Lars was intimidated by the three of them and he was also respectful enough to listen carefully when they _did_ use his name.

"Yeah? I love you, too. Obviously. Happy Non-Valentine's Day." Lars wrapped his arms around Pi and laid his chin on Pi's shoulder. Pi settled into his grip and they watched tv. Spending the rest of the day just enjoying each others company.

Sure, Pi knew that by next week they would probably be fighting about something else. That was bound to happen with their similar, assertive, personalities. Pi didn't mind. He didn't mind it one bit. As long as Lars was giving him attention, that's all that mattered.

* * *

 ** _A/N: happy non-Valentine's Day! Enjoy more LarsXPi drama! I sure do. (:_**


	4. Sarcasm and Bewilderment

_**AN: sorry if it's confusing toward the end bit. I rushed for the ending.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power! :(**_

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO PRETEND TO BE **STRAIGHT** TO IMPRESS YOUR GRANDFATHER? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Pi screamed to Lars at the top of his lungs.

"It's just-"

"THAT IS SO MESSED UP! HOW IN THE _FUCK_ DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT, LARS?!" Pi had never been more disgusted by his boyfriend and best friend in his life.

"Get a girlfriend? Hell, I don't know! Stop fucking yelling at me, Pi!" Lars shouted at his boyfriend of officially ten years since high school.

"I'LL STOP YELLING AT YOU WHEN YOU STOP BEING A FUCKING IDIOT! _FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FACE!_ " Pi flipped him off then he stormed out of the apartment and Pi slammed the door shut behind him. Lars shivered in his own guilt. How could he have even asked that from Pi? His boyfriend!

"You're an absolute fucking idiot, Lars." Twister Rodriguez, Lars' younger brother by two years said while entering their apartment living space.

"I know! How could I even ask Pi to do that? Just because grandpa is into town for the first time in twenty years." Lars smacked himself on the forehead.

"Grandpa is a scary dude. He makes everyone feel like a fuck up, except you. What are _you_ so scared of?" Twister crossed his arms and stood across the room from his older brother, just in case.

"This is the first time he's been to Ocean Shores since I came out as gay with Pi. You know how strictly Mexican traditional he is... Even if he does accept me as being gay, Pi's _white_." Lars hung his head. He was so fucked up for even thinking all of these things. He loved Pi. More than anything else in the world. So, why the hell was Lars even asking Pi to do this for him?

"Do you even hear yourself, man? You've been with Pi for how long?" Twister was totally siding with Pi (as he usually did during their fights). This time Lars was actually agreeing with him too.

"Ten years this June." Lars said it but he didn't believe it. How had they sustained a relationship for an entire decade? Oh yeah, they fought. Not only did they fight, they had makeup sex afterward...

"And how long have you _known_ him?" Twister approached Lars slowly. He was afraid that Lars might lash out.

"Eighteen goddamn years." Lars let out a very annoyed sigh. Lars couldn't begin to tell anyone how annoying it was to be Pi's best friend and boyfriend. It was irritating but Lars managed to put up with it because of how in love with Pi he still was. After all this time.

"His race has never been a fucking issue before. So he's not Mexican! You never cared before. Why now? Is grandpa's opinion important enough to ruin your entire relationship with Pi over?" Twister finally sat down on the couch next to Lars. Lars was looking at the carpeted floor. This was all just one big mistake. Pi had every right to be pissed off. The last few years, Pi had finally gotten comfortable with his own sexuality and Lars was trying to crush that. All of his progress, gone!

"I don't know, maybe? It's just fucked up that he chose me to be his favorite. Unrealistic expectations are pure hell. Not like you would know or anything." Lars used being an asshole as a defense mechanism. Not that Twister cared anymore. He was totally used to it.

"Well... How pissed off would Pi be if you asked him to not be white either?" Twister didn't know if he was trying to console Lars or to put some sense into him.

"Psychotically. He'd try setting himself on fire or some insanely dumb shit like that. Maybe throw that tv at me." Lars pointed a finger at the tv that was still playing the movie him and Pi had been watching before Lars dropped the news that his grandpa was coming to the United States to stay with his parents.

"Give him a day to calm down... Then you can call him and see if he wants to talk. After all he did say fuck you and your fucking face so it might take two days for him to calm down this time." Twister stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey, Maurice... Thanks. Don't tell anyone or I'll beat the living shit out of you. I can still take you." Lars lifted his head enough to threaten his brother with a smirk. This made Twister turn around.

"No problem, Lawrence. I know, you wrestled me for the remote last night. That was an epic downfall on my part. I was able to take you two years ago! Later... Much!" Twister slammed the door as he left. Why did everyone fucking do that?

Lars realized that he had royally fucked up with Pi. How could he possibly get Pi to talk to him again?

Pi was monumentally pissed off. How could Lars even fucking ask him to pretend to be straight? They had millions of talks until five am about why Pi was so insecure with his sexuality. How could Lars have the audacity and stupidity to ask him to do that?

Still, what Pi heard of his grandfather... He was a traditional and a scary guy. Was Lars really that afraid of him? Enough to cover up their nearly ten year relationship? If so, what did that mean in regards to his relationship with Lars? Was this just a dumb waste of time? Probably.

It had been three days and he had gotten no calls or texts from Lars. This was strange. Usually when they fought he would beg Pi to forgive him. So far, nothing. That's how serious Pi knew this was to Lars. He wouldn't be backing down.

* * *

Pi let himself cave in. He called Lars. Knowing that this might not be a good conversation. Still, he couldn't be afraid to work things out with Lars.

"You're actually calling me? That's a first." Lars muttered with a sigh.

"Oh I'm still majorly pissed off at you. Don't think that I'm not." Pi informed with a laugh.

"Would you still be mad if I finally let you do me?" Lars made an offer that Pi wasn't sure he could refuse.

"Not as much, no." Pi shook his head. Even though Lars couldn't see him.

"Get your big ass over here. The door is unlocked." Lars hung up the phone. Pi frowned at Lars' comment. He knew that he had gained some weight, actually he had always been overweight. But according to Lars that never stopped him from loving Pi as much as he did.

"You're actually wearing pajama pants? Are you twelve?" Pi shut the door and he walked into Lars' apartment.

"Yes." Lars agreed without looking away from the cartoons he was watching and he was eating cereal. Normally, Lars either wore boxers or nothing at all. Depending on if Twister was in the apartment that day.

"Do you even love me at all?" Pi crossed his arms and he sat down on the couch next to Lars.

"That's a fucking stupid question! Why would I stay with you for almost ten years if I didn't love you?" Lars snapped defensively.

"Because you feel too guilty to leave me? Look if you want to date a girl, go for it. But you can't ask me to. I won't do that for anyone. Not even you, Lars. I've just gotten to the point where I'm accepting who I am. Can't you see that?" Pi bit his lip to keep from crying.

"Yeah, I know. I was being totally unreasonable and I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to ask you to do that. I know how far you've come and I'm so proud of you, Pi." Lars looked up at his boyfriend. Giving Pi his full attention.

"Then why did you even ask me to pretend to be straight in the first place?" Pi closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Because my grandfather is a dick and I'm his favorite family member. His expectations of me are extremely high. I haven't told him that I'm gay because he's a traditional Mexican male. He doesn't want any of his family members being homosexuals or dating out of the Mexican heritage. You're everything against what a typical a traditional Mexican male would need for a family." Lars reached a hand out and grabbed Pi's hand.

"It's also because I'm white? **God!** What _else_ is wrong with me?" Pi opened his eyes to find Lars staring at him.

"Don't worry about it! You being white has **never** mattered to me. You know that. I love you for being you." Lars leaned over and he kissed Pi's cheek. Pi rubbed Lars' hand with his thumb.

"I promised myself that I would never let myself be someone I'm not after telling everyone that I am gay. So why did you ask me to be straight to begin with?" Pi mumbled in a low voice. He looked up at Lars who was smiling at him.

"Because I'm a desperate and selfish bastard. I don't know, it seemed easier than just telling him that I'm gay and in love with you, a chubby white guy who is annoyingly affectionate." Lars rolled his eyes at himself. Pi frowned at his boyfriend.

"Wow, you make me seem so great. Thanks a lot, Lawrence." Pi tried pulling his hand away from Lars. Lars leaned over and he kissed Pi's neck. Something he knew Pi couldn't ever resist.

"No! No! You're not fucking doing this to me!" Pi tried pushing him off. This only made Lars kiss his neck a second time, with a bit more pressure and some tongue.

"I told you that you can do me. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Pi Piston. Take it or leave. Because I want to fuck. Right now." Lars spoke in a few barely audible mumbles. Pi's resistance was wearing thin. As it always did because this was Lars. Somebody he's known for eighteen years. Pi could easily say that he's had a crush on Lars since they first met at nine years old. Lars however had to adapt slowly to his crush on Pi, putting it off until he was seventeen. Why? Because he was unsure of how to actually date another guy.

Now, he seemed to have adjusted pretty well.

"Fuck you." Pi knew that if he walked away now that he was certain they'd break up. Just because that's how Lars was. If he didn't have sex with Pi within four days in between, he got majorly irritated and pissed.

"That's what I want you to do." Lars smirked widely as he put the cereal bowl down on the floor. By the time he looked up, Pi was shirtless. A sight that always made him smile. Lars honestly didn't care if Pi was a little bit overweight. He had always been that way. That's also what attracted Lars to Pi.

"It's hard to believe we've been fucking for ten years. Not that I'm complaining!" Lars said while Pi undid his belt.

" _Almost_ ten years. We haven't been fucking. You've been fucking me." Pi rolled his eyes and he pushed his jeans off.

"Guess I should have asked if you wanted to be on top for once. God, I'm so selfish." Lars closed his eyes and he sighed. How could Pi just put up with that for ten years? Sure, Lars occasionally gave him head. Only if he was insanely horny, which was only if he was stoned.

"Not entirely, not always." Pi shook his head while he pulled down Lars' pajama pants with ease.

"How? I'm a fucking terrible person. I don't see why you bothered staying with me for so long." Lars was rarely this emotional. Pi assumed it was just because he was nervous about finally really having sex. So, he was distracting Pi.

"Neither do I..." Pi waited for a glare. That glare never came, only a look of sorrow spread on his boyfriend's face. "I'm kidding! I've been in love with you since we were nine. There's no way in hell I would ever dump you. Unless you know, you fucked my uncle or some weird shit like that." Pi made a disgusted facial expression. That's when he made a thrust. It was fairly difficult. But that was a good thing. It meant he hadn't had sex with anyone else. That was something Pi had always wondered. If Lars was faithful and loyal. Not that Lars had ever cheated on him... From what he knew.

* * *

It was the day. The day his grandfather arrived in town. Lars had been nervously anticipating and dreading this day all month. Pi decided to stay in the clear as much as he could.

Everything was fine until his grandfather noticed that Pi wasn't around. That got him to thinking. Thinking worried him, a lot. His grandfather hated thinking.

"Where is your one friend? That chubby white guy." Grandpa Rodriguez asked Lars as he sat down at the table in Lars' childhood home.

"What's it to you?" Lars helped his mother set the table. Out of respect.

"Nothing, you just always seemed fond of him. Ever since you were young. I almost thought..." Grandpa Rodriguez paused and thought again.

"Thought what?" Lars rose an eyebrow. His grandfather was so homophobic that he couldn't even say the word gay out loud.

"Maybe there was something more going on that you weren't telling anyone." Grandfather Rodriguez scratched his chin and he looked at his eldest grandson. Lars contemplating just brushing it off and lying to him.

"That's because we did have something going on. For a long time after that." Lars admitted while feeling totally numb. At this point, he didn't care what his grandpa thought. Not anymore!

"Experimenting, eh? All kids do that at some point." Grandpa Rodriguez shrugged. As if it was no big deal.

"No, I wasn't experimenting. In fact, I'm still dating him. By the way he's white but you already know that." Lars finally decided to clear the air. It was time. He was twenty seven and this wouldn't get any easier with more time.

"Well then, is he nice to you?" Grandpa Rodriguez asked without changing his always composed facial expression. The only time it changed was when he was pissed off. Lars was a lot like him in that aspect.

"Yeah, he's perfect." Lars sat down in his seat beside his grandfather.

"I see. Well, I'm not happy that you're with a guy. But if it makes you happy... Don't give a fuck about what I think. Even though I hate it, I don't hate you. Pi has always been a sweet boy despite the fact that he's slightly overweight and white. As long as he treats you right, that's all that matters." His grandfather smiled slightly at Lars. Something he never did. Lars was perplexed by his grandpa's reaction.

"Dinner will be done in half an hour! I'll call Maurice and see if he's on his way." Sandy told them then she left the kitchen to go look for her cellphone. Lars found himself smiling with enthusiasm. Now Pi didn't have to give him space! This was so awesome!

* * *

When he got back to his apartment, he heard vomiting from the bathroom. There were empty bottles of some form of alcohol scattered in the room.

"Let me guess... You hung out with Sputs and Animal?" Lars crossed his arms as he leaned on the bathroom doorframe.

"They stayed for a few hours. Blah!" Pi leaned towards the toilet and he threw up. Lars knew that Pi didn't drink too often and when he did, he went for the hard shit. The hard shit that always got him fucked up beyond repair. Usually the reason why he drank so heavily was because of Lars somehow. Whether he pissed Pi off or they were fighting earlier that week. Pi would pretend to be fine until he was drunk and then everything after that turned to shit.

"And how long have you been vomiting?" Lars approached his boyfriend cautiously.

"What time is it? Probably two hours. Off and on. Then again, I drink more after I throw up." Pi laid his head on his hand while his elbow was propped up on the toilet.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Lars grabbed Pi's arms and lifted him up with a bit of difficulty. Pi must have gained some weight. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

Maybe twenty minutes later and Pi barfing on his jeans, Lars finally managed to get Pi in bed. Lars put a cold towel over Pi's forehead then set a bucket on the floor beside Pi. Just in case.

Hours later, Pi woke up with a frown. His stomach felt empty and his throat was burning. His head felt like it would explode.

Pi got out of bed. Before he did he looked at the nearly half full bucket of vomit, his vomit. Pi walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. After that, he went into the living area of their apartment.

"Good morning, sunshine! How are you this morning! Well, night?" Lars greeted with a big smirk from the couch.

"Fuck you and your fucking face. I don't have time for that right now. How did your visit with your grandfather go?" Pi plopped down beside Lars and laid his head down on Lars' shoulder. Lars was watching some weird movie with giant killer monkeys. Pi knew that Lars was into some strange shit but this? This took it to a whole new level.

"Surprisingly okay. I told him that I was gay and that we're dating and shit. He basically gave me a don't ask, don't tell case scenario." Lars shrugged moving Pi's head ever so slightly upwards. Pi didn't mind.

"Well, shit. This means I have to go to Mexico with you this summer. This isn't what I've been wanting for ten years at all." Pi responded with a bit of an attitude.

"Nice sarcasm, idiot." Lars pushed him away. Pi didn't like this so he grabbed Lars' hand and held it.

"At least I'm not a jackass." Pi smiled widely. Lars only stared at him. He couldn't really disagree with the truth. Why would he? Lying to Pi was a waste of time. He would find out anything from Animal anyways.

After that, Lars moved over and he kissed the side of Pi's head. It was a simple sign of closeness and affection. Pi turned his head and Lars used that opportunity to kiss him. Pi really didn't mind. Not at all.


	5. Heartbroken

**_A/N: more downs for Pi and Lars. Sorry!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: no, I don't own Rocket Power_**

* * *

Pi Piston laid in bed. It had been thirteen days since Lars dumped him. Pi hadn't been outside of his house in that amount of time. He was too humiliated to. Being dumped by Lars had really killed his self esteem.

"Pi, you have to go outside sometime! It's been what? Ten days?" Animal grabbed Pi's blankets and ripped them off of the bed.

"Thirteen, _actually_." Pi corrected as he rolled his eyes.

"So Lars dumped you. Big deal! You can live after that!" Animal didn't understand what happened exactly. He just knew that Lars broke up with him.

"You try being dumped and humiliated by your best friend then see if you can live after that." Pi rolled his eyes at Animal.

"Don't be so fucking dramatic! It's Lars. He's an asshole. Don't let him control your life. What actually happened between you two?" Animal moved his hair out of his eyes.

"He didn't tell you?" Pi rose an eyebrow.

"No, Lars doesn't tell me shit about you guys." Animal shook his head. Lars had always been secretive about himself. Especially about his love life.

"Oh, I thought he'd say something by now..." Pi couldn't imagine why Lars hadn't told anything about their break up to Animal yet. Sure, Lars kept things to himself but what Pi had done was pretty fucking terrible...

"Not a word. So, why did he dump you?" Animal didn't like it when his best friends were fighting. Just because they worked so much better when they were in love.

"I... Kissed another guy." Pi answered in a low voice.

"Another guy? Who?" Animal's eyes went wide. He never imagined Pi being the type to cheat. Especially not on the love of his life.

"I don't know. Just some guy I met at a party last weekend. Lars was home because he didn't want to go. I was pissed so I just kissed a random guy. Big fucking deal. Only Lars found out because Twister knows the guy I kissed and Lars dumped me because I'm a dickhead and now everything's fucked!" Pi crossed his arms. He had to be a douchebag. He just had to go get drunk and kiss that fucking guy.

"Wow. If anything, I thought Lars would be the one to cheat on you. Not the other way around." Animal frowned at Pi.

"Really? Why Lars and not me?" Pi was curious. Why did Animal think that Lars would be the one to cheat on Pi and not the other way around.

"Because Lars is more spontaneous. And dumb." Animal added with a smile.

"That is true. I can't believe I kissed another guy. Just because I was pissed off at Lars for not going to the dumb party. Now he hates me and now I'm alone." Pi frowned at Animal.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset. Out of everyone he never thought you'd cheat on him." Animal informed with a frown.

"Yeah? Neither did I." Pi rolled his eyes.

"Just come outside. Hey! Sherry is throwing this bonfire tomorrow night! If you don't leave the house today at least get drunk with me tomorrow?" Animal suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. I have to leave the house sometime." Pi nodded his head in agreement.

And that was that. There was no arguing over it.

* * *

Lars downed his second bottle of liquor in less than a minute. He stood by the fire. The sun was gone and everyone around him seemed to be having a good time. Why couldn't he?

"Lars? Can we talk?" Pi's voice came up from behind Lars.

"We can but I don't want to." Lars turned his head towards Pi.

"Lawrence, please. Don't make me beg... I will. I'm drunk enough to." Pi reached out and put his hand on Lars' arm. Lars just stared at him.

"Fine, go ahead." Lars knew Pi would suck him back in. Just because he was Pi.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Lars." Pi apologized.

"You're a bastard, Pi." Lars replied quickly without much thought.

"I know and I'm so sorry." Pi frowned at him. The thing that sucked the most about Lars dumping him was that Pi didn't only loose a boyfriend, he also lost a best friend.

"Somehow I fucking doubt that." Lars rolled his eyes.

"I really really didn't mean to kiss him you just pissed me off! I wanted to make you feel bad, I wanted to make you hurt." Pi knew this didn't sound good for him. Not at all.

"If this is your idea of an effort to win me back, you're doing a fucking horrible job at it." Lars crossed his arms. Pi kept his hand on his right arm.

"I know that I won't win you back. I deserve to feel bad. I deserve to be dumped by you. I deserve all of this hell that you're putting me through. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I really am sorry, Lars." Pi's voice was low. Which was because he was embarrassed. Lars knew he wasn't lying because Pi couldn't fake embarrassment and self loathing.

"Out of everyone... _I chose you_. I chose to give **you** my fucking heart. What do you do? You go and kiss another guy because I didn't want to go to a mother fucking party! You broke my fucking heart, Pi." Lars glared at Pi. What else could he do?

"I know. I'm sorry, I never meant for you to find out the way that you did." Pi was referring to the fact that Lars' younger brother told him. Yes, Twister was the one who told him...

"I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say, Lars?" Pi frowned at his ex boyfriend. Ex boyfriend, hmm. That was strange to think.

"Nothing. There's really nothing else you can say to make this situation better, Pi. You cheated on me." Lars frowned at Pi.

"Okay but you should know that kissing that guy was the biggest mistake of my life. I'll always regret it. Every single day for the rest of my life." Pi spoke in a low voice. This was weird. Pi never admitted when he made mistakes. That showed weakness. If he was showing weakness now, that meant something.

"Yeah? Good. You deserve to regret it. I could have been a damned good boyfriend and now you'll never know." Lars crossed his arms again. Lars didn't mean to sound so harsh. But what else was he going to do? Say that it was okay? It sure as hell wasn't okay.

Lars wondered what would have happened to them if Pi never kissed that guy. Would they be happy now? Probably. Pi made him incredibly happy while he was with him.

"Well, that's all I have to say. I'm so sorry, Lawrence. I just hope one day we can give us another chance. I wouldn't screw it up again. Bye." Pi let out a big sigh. He turned around and then walked away slowly.

Lars stayed silent and he let Pi go. A major part of him wanted to pull Pi back into a kiss. To show him what a real kiss was like. But that wouldn't be good. That would just destroy his life again.

Pi Piston destroyed his life and broke his heart. Lars would never admit it but that was the truth.


	6. The Love Of Your Life

_**A/N: hopefully this is a better story than the last? I've been uninspired lately.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: contains physical abuse.**_

* * *

Pi watched as Lars punched some guy in the face. He hated when Lars got aggressive like that. But he also didn't like getting called a _'faggot'_ by some kid because Pi wanted to hold Lars' hand.

"Now apologize to him! Or else I'll break your arm!" Lars held the teenager by his shoulder and pushed him toward Pi. Pi just crossed his arms. He felt bad for the kid but he messed with Pi and Pi belonged to Lars. So, that was a mistake.

"I-I'm sorry, Pi! I didn't mean it! Ow! Can I go now?" The kid was crying.

"That depends if Pi takes pity on you or not." Lars looked up at him. Pi smiled happily at Lars. Lars rarely included Pi in the choice of beating the shit out of anyone. Unless he was the one doing the beating.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, kid. I could have Lars pound you into the ground. But I'm feeling generous. Don't think you can ever demean me again without paying for it. Get the fuck out of here." Pi said to him.

"Can I hit him one last time?" Lars asked Pi's permission.

"No, I was thinking we could go back to your house and get drunk?" Pi placed his hand on Lars' arm. Lars let the kid go instantly. He wrapped his arm around Pi's neck.

"What are we still doing here?" Lars leaned over and kissed Pi's cheek. Pi lit a cigarette and they both walked back to Lars' house.

Pi woke up on Lars' bed. He was partially hungover. He sat up and saw Lars playing a video game next to him.

"Is there any tequila left?" Pi asked Lars. Lars reached between his crossed legs then handed Pi the half empty bottle.

"Sputs called. He wants to know if we're going over later." Lars said while continuing his game. Pi took a large gulp of vodka and he sighed.

"I don't want to deal with his bullshit tonight. I really don't." Pi scratched his head. Lars glanced at him once.

"So you'd rather do what? Sit here all night and smoke cigarettes? As usual?" Lars sounded annoyed with Pi. Pi knew it was only because of what happened when they were drunk.

"What the hell is your problem, Lars?" Pi scowled angrily.

"You're gay. That's fine but I'm not gay, okay?" Lars paused his game and he looked at Pi.

"So why do you let me hold your hand? And why do you make out with me when you're drunk?" Pi frowned at him.

"Because I'm bored. There's nothing better to do in this shit town." Lars replied bitterly. Pi bit his lip then downed more tequila. He knew that Lars could be harsh but this was a new level.

"Okay." Pi shrugged his shoulders. Pi was the clingiest piece of shit that Lars knew. The fact that he would just give up a fight with Lars about this was odd.

"Okay? That's it?" Lars asked him. Finding it hard to believe that Pi was just cool with it.

"Yeah, whatever." Pi nodded his head. Lars just stared at him for a long time. He knew he'd regret this one day.

"So, what if we just... hookup? You can have boyfriends and I can still date girls. But we have each other whenever we're bored?" Lars asked him while Pi drank more tequila.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Pi shrugged his shoulders. He didn't mind that Lars wasn't gay, so he claimed. But if that meant he could still be with Lars... it was cool.

"What's going on with you and Pi?" Sputs asked Lars one day after they spent the day surfing. Lars lit a cigarette.

"We're hooking up. JUST hooking up." Lars answered him honestly.

"That's kind of weird. But considering how close you are, it's understandable. Have you hooked up yet?" Sputs knew this was a private matter between Lars and Pi. What they did together was between them. But it involved Sputs too. Especially if Lars ended up upsetting Pi, somehow.

"A couple of times. Under the influence." Lars took a few drags from his cigarette.

"How was it?" Sputs asked while he threw sand onto Lars' leg.

"Pretty fucking great. You know, despite Pi being a guy... I really like him." Lars had thought many times, if Pi was a girl... Lars would probably date him.

"But he's a guy. Doesn't that go against your Mexican heritage?" Sputs knew how self conscious Lars was about his family. He didn't give a shit what anyone thought of him, except his family.

"Yeah, kind of. But I'm not seeing Pi. Technically. As long as nobody finds out, there's no problem." Lars knew that he could trust Sputs. As nosy as he was, Sputs wouldn't dare spill a word of anything Lars said to him in confidence. And as dumb as Sputs was in school, he gave good life advice.

Sputs' phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello, Pi? Woah... what's going on? Stop crying, I can't understand what you're saying.. your dad found out that you're gay? Holy shit! Well, where the fuck are you? Okay, I'll be there. Stay there, bye." Sputs hung up then he stood up off of the sand immediately.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lars frowned at the one ended conversation he had heard.

"Pi's dad caught him having sex with Trent and beat the shit out of him. Pi's at the hospital with a broken arm." Sputs told him. Lars' blood boiled as he heard this story for many reasons.

"I'm coming." Lars followed Sputs then tossed his cigarette onto the sand.

"Well, duh. Just don't kill anyone." Sputs put his hand on Lars' tense shoulder.

"No promises." Lars scoffed at his friend. At this point, he was pissed off. Sputs could clearly see that. There have been multiple occasions where Lars and Pi's father didn't agree. Pi's father was controlling of Pi. He wanted Pi to get good grades, go to college, and eventually he a doctor. Lars however, as his best friend, just wanted Pi to be happy.

Pi often gave into his father. He didn't stand up for himself as much as his friends would like. Pi was weak when it came to his father. Mainly because his mother wasn't around as often as he'd like, she was away on business a lot of the year. So, Pi wanted to please his father anyway he could. Lars found that pathetic but was guilty of it as well when it came to his relatives.

And with Pi being gay, he knew that there was no pleasing his father with that. Pi's father had a history of being abusive. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. The fact that Pi was an only child made it worse, he was the only target for his father.

Lars had only been present when Pi's father was physically abusive once before. Sputs had to literally drag Lars outside, so he couldn't hurt Pi's father, as Lars was cursing at him.

They made it to the hospital. Pi was in the waiting room with his arm in a cast. Lars saw a black eye and bruises around Pi's neck.

"I told you specifically to not bring Lars." Pi shook his head.

"He wanted to come. What lie did you tell them this time?" Sputs sat down next to him. Lars stood in front of Pi with his arms crossed.

"I just said I got into a fight. Didn't say with who. With my records here nobody questioned me." Pi shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is he?" Lars asked him.

"Probably at home, drunk. He's going to be pissed when he sees another hospital bill." Pi looked down at the floor.

"You're really worried about how pissed he'll be about having to pay the hospital when he put you here? How does that work?" Lars scowled angrily at Pi. Pi looked up at Lars.

"You don't understand, Lars. He's all that I have! Okay? Yeah, he beats me but he's the only one who sticks around." Pi's nostrils flared. Lars felt like he should do something more for Pi. But what could he do?

"That's still messed up." Sputs pointed out.

"What do you guys expect me to do? Huh? I have nowhere to go. The rest of my family lives in Wyoming!" Pi didn't want to fight with his friends. But he didn't have anywhere else to go, really. He just had his dad. Times like these he wished he had siblings. Someone else who knew what he was going through.

"Stay with me." Lars offered after a moment of silence. Sputs knew this was serious. Lars didn't offer help a lot. To anyone. He wasn't that type of person. But Pi Piston was special to him.

"Sandy and Raoul would want to know why." Pi shook his head.

"I'll talk to them. Sandy will give in when she realizes I'm trying to do something good for once. Raoul will just want you to do chores." Lars sat down on the opposite side of Pi. Pi remained silent as he thought of the offer. Living with Lars? That would be interesting. He already saw Lars daily anyway.

"Do I have to tell them why?" Pi asked in a low voice.

"I will. All you have to do is get some clothes from your house and meet me at my house. Stay with Sputs." Lars leaned over and he kissed Pi's cheek before leaving. Pi was shocked at the show of affection. But he smiled.

* * *

When Lars got home, Sandy was making dinner. Raoul was at the table doing some paperwork. Lars walked in and watched them for a second, silently grateful to have parents that loved him. Even if Lars denied saying it, he did love his parents.

"Sandy, Raoul... can I talk to you?" Lars addressed them while he sat down at the table across from his father. Sandy turned away from the stove and Raoul put his pen down then he looked up at Lars.

"Yes, Lawrence?" Raoul greeted his eldest son.

"As you both know, Pi's my best friend. He's the only person I willingly spend time with. But lately, his home life isn't that great. He would tell you this himself but he isn't in good shape. See, Mr. Piston found out that Pi likes guys and then he broke Pi's arm-"

"Oh dear! When was this?" Sandy interrupted Lars.

"Earlier today." Lars looked from his worried mother to his stern father.

"How is Pi?" Raoul asked Lars.

"In denial. He thinks that his father will change his mind one day. But I think things will just get worse from here. Which is why... I want Pi to move in here with us. Give him and his dad space. He's over here every day anyway." Lars told them in a heavy sigh. Sandy and Raoul exchanged looks.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Sandy smiled brightly at Lars.

"Now, Sandy... we're already feeding two hormonal teenage boys. You keep saying you don't have enough food to cook as it is. If we add Pi to the equation-"

"He isn't a number! He's a human being, Raoul! I can't let him live with the person who's abusing him!" Lars yelled at his father.

"Raoul, Lawrence has a point. We can't let Pi go back to his father. You remember what he was like with Pi during parents night. I'll make due with what we have. We'll make room." Sandy put her hand on Raoul's shoulder. Like that, Raoul knew his wife's mind was made up.

"So?" Lars asked his parents. He hadn't asked his parents for much that year. New skates and a new surfboard. But that's about it. He hated depending on somebody for anything. But this was important. This was Pi's safety. This was about Pi's life. Lars would do anything to help him this time.

"Pi can stay." Raoul made up his mind.

"Thanks, dad." Lars smiled at his father. That was probably the first time he's referred to Raoul as his 'dad' since he was about seven. Lars got up and he hugged Sandy before he left the kitchen.

Sandy just smiled at Raoul. She knew that Raoul had always been iffy about Lars being friends with Pi. He thought Pi added to Lars' rebellious behavior. But he knew that this would make Lars happy. So, Raoul could live with his decision.

* * *

Pi had been living with Lars for a solid week. He hadn't seen or heard from his father. The one thing Pi loved about living with Lars was the fact that he got to sleep with Lars in his bed. Every night.

No matter who they spent their day with. No matter if Pi was having sex with some guy he met on the beach, at the end of the day he always ended up with Lars.

"Your elbow is digging into my side." Lars complained during the middle of the night.

"Sorry." Pi apologized, Lars moved Pi's cast so that it laid on his chest. Pi could feel Lars breathing on his neck.

"Well, you always wanted to be close. Right? Is this close enough for you now?" Lars asked him with a smile.

"We could always be closer." Pi shook his head.

"You're insane." Lars laughed at him. Knowing Pi was clingy. It had to deal with the fact that he never got the right attention at home.

"Thanks... I wonder when my mom will find out I'm not home." Pi spoke mostly to himself. He wasn't expecting Lars to reply.

"How long has she been gone this time?" Lars wondered in a yawn.

"It'll be three months in four days." Pi couldn't remember his mother's voice anymore. He hadn't heard it in so long.

"She'll be back." Lars dug his lips into Pi's ear. Making Pi's heart stop. Pi also noticed that Lars was more affectionate in the darkness. When they couldn't see each other. Pi assumed it was because Lars could pretend that Pi was a girl to make it easier. Pi really didn't mind this.

"Trent is afraid of me now. Because of my dad." Pi let out a big sigh. He was really upset. Even though Trent wasn't openly gay, he was bisexual. And the fact that he was popular made it that much better to Pi. The fact that a popular guy wanted him.

"Trent is a pussy." Lars spoke in a deep voice.

"You're only saying that because you would have beat the shit out of my dad for breaking my arm." Pi snorted at Lars.

"No, I would have killed him." Lars shook his head and he kissed Pi's neck.

"So... why wasn't it you? Why weren't you there?" Pi had been avoiding this, but it was the question running through his mind all week. What if it had been Lars? Lars instead of Trent? Would Pi's arm still be broken? Probably not.

"I'm not gay, Pi." Lars rolled his eyes and he pulled back from Pi.

"You keep saying that and yet here we are. We've hooked up before and still. Friends with benefits is kind of bullshit when you ask me to move in with you and try to save me from my abusive dad, you know!" Pi snapped at him bitterly. Lars rubbed his eyes. It was too late to think straight.

"You're my best friend, Pi." Lars answered.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Pi sat up and he took the blanket off of him.

"Don't start this. Where are you going?" Lars watched Pi put boxers on then he opened the door.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Pi growled before he slammed the door shut. Leaving Lars alone in his bed. The feeling was odd.

Lars knew why they were fighting. Because Pi wanted to be something more. Lars didn't. Pi was a complicated person. He knew Pi well, perhaps too well. Did Lars love Pi? Yeah, he did. Would he ever say it? Probably if he was really drunk. Would Pi believe it? No.

He didn't know how things got so weird with Pi in the first place. They got drunk a lot together last year. Which lead to hand holding when they were bored, alone, or watching tv. Then three months ago was the first time they made out while drunk. After that, it lead to blow jobs every now and then. Then finally... they had sex a month ago.

Why was Lars making this so complicated? Pi would be a good boyfriend. Sure, he had faults. He was a bit overweight and insecure and he was a pushover. But Lars could teach him how to be more assertive. Couldn't he? But what would Sputs think? What about HIS family? Lars knew he wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night. And knowing that Pi was in the living room made it that much harder.

* * *

When Lars woke up, he made his way directly to the living room. He stood in the doorway. Pi was smoking a cigarette and watching tv.

"Are you done being a bitch?" Lars asked him. Pi took a drag from his cigarette.

"No, I'm just getting started. Actually." Pi crossed his arms.

"Nobody wins when we fight." Lars walked over and he sat down next to Pi. Pi scooted away from him.

"You think I don't know that? Do you think I like fighting with you? I don't, I hate it." Pi snarled angrily. Lars didn't understand why this was so important to Pi.

"Why can't you just let this go?" Lars had seen Pi mad before. But never for something like this.

"Because I like you, okay? I stupidly really like you. Not in a best friend way. I thought I could handle just fucking you but I can't. Some big part of me wants you. I don't know why, because you're an asshole and even though I've seen how you treat your girlfriends I still want you. Because you saved me. Dammit, why did you have to do that?! Why did you have to make me think that because you saved me that meant that you loved me?" Pi let it all out there. Lars sat back and took it all in. He didn't know Pi felt this way about him. It was odd.

Lars sat beside Pi in silence. He wasn't sure what to say. If he could say anything. This was all too much.

As soon as Lars opened his mouth to respond, the front door opened. Twister walked in with Otto.

"I'm telling you, those waves were MASSIVE!" Otto laughed at Twister as they walked into the living room. Both of them looked at Pi and Lars who were sitting in pure silence.

"What's up with you two?" Twister pointed from Lars to Pi. Sensing the tension between them.

"Tell them." Pi crossed his arms.

"Why?" Lars asked him.

"I want everyone to know what an asshole you really are. Tell them, or I'm going back home with my dad." Pi threatened him. Lars closed his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Well?" Otto looked at Lars.

"Pi and I have been fucking for the past three months. Now, he wants to be with me and I'm not gay. So he's mad at me." Lars explained to the two younger boys.

"Wow, Lars, I already thought you were a jackass. But this is low for you. Pi's a nice guy. Could you at least give him a chance?" Otto asked Lars. Lars glanced over at Pi.

"My family is pretty strict on Mexican traditions. Dating a guy isn't one of them." Lars shook his head and he looked at Twister.

"Yeah, our family has these stupid views on how you're supposed to live your life as a Mexican. Being gay would just start family fights. But... don't you love Pi?" Twister looked at Pi who kept staring at Lars.

"He's the only person I can stand being around. What do you think?" Lars let out a big sigh.

"So, give it a try. Nobody in the family has to find out about it unless shit gets serious. Would you be okay with that Pi?" Twister asked Pi. Pi looked from Lars to Twister.

"Well, I wouldn't be okay with it. But if that's the only way Lars could be with me... I'll put up with it." Pi nodded his head. This made Lars look up at him.

"You will?" Lars thought if anything that it would be a reason for Pi to stay angry at Lars.

"Yeah, I will. If that means I can have you." Pi agreed. Not fully understanding that it meant never being open with his family.

"I'll give it a try." Lars agreed. He reached out and placed his hand on Pi's. Pi's jaw fell down in shock.

"Then everything's good?" Otto asked the both of them.

"Yeah, now." Pi smiled at Lars. Lars didn't believe that all it took to make Pi happy was to be in a relationship with him. He always thought Pi was complicated. But maybe he wasn't.

He just wanted to be loved. Not just by anyone but to be loved by Lars.

 _ **A/N: well that turned out better than the last story lol  
**_


	7. Cigarettes and Deep Conversations

**_A/N: Another story, bitches. Well this is kinda sweet & sad at the same time. Not sorry lol I wrote this a month ago & am just now posting this if that doesn't give you an idea of how lazy I am!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power or there would be definitely more episodes with Pi & Lars in it(:_**

* * *

It was late. Pi didn't exactly know what time it was, but the sun was coming up. Why he was up? He didn't know for sure. The night was filled with blurred memories. Bits and pieces that he wasn't sure how to connect... he got that way when he drank heavily.

His favorite thing to do was drink. He just wanted to forget. And he liked himself better with alcohol in his system, it gave him confidence which he wouldn't have sober.

Lars was the opposite of him. He loved to get stoned. It was his favorite thing. He loved the good buzz to help him feel better when he was naturally angry. It calmed him down on his bad days. Not to mention it made him hungry, which helped him have a regular weight instead of being underweight. He could forget his troubles and feel good about his life. He could pretend that it wasn't entirely fucked.

So, Pi got high to please Lars and Lars drank to satisfy Pi. It wasn't a good combination. For the two to be cross-faded. Yet, they did it anyway. To make the other friend happy. It was a silent agreement to keep their friendship strong.

Pi was buzzed when he stepped outside to watch the sunrise. He needed a cigarette badly... but he left his pack at home. He accidentally left it at home in his rush to buy weed for Lars. Lars told Pi to get it because he was getting alcohol. It was odd. How well they got along when they were cross-faded. Usually, Lars degraded him and made him feel like shit. But when he was cross-faded, they got along fine. Better than fine. Lars treated Pi like he was his favorite person ever.

Pi tried to think of why that was. But left it up to the combination of booze and good kush. Lars always got buzzed first. He drank a lot more than Pi did. Pi started off slow. Then as the night got later, he drank more. He paced himself. Lars went all out in a few hours until he passed out somewhere.

"Whatcha doing out here alone?" Lars walked outside of the front door. Pi was sitting on the porch steps of Lars' house.

"Thinking about how much I could use a damned cigarette." Pi replied as he heard Lars' footsteps behind him. He had always been comfortable with Lars. Mainly because they enjoyed beating the shit out of anyone who disrespected them. But also because they connected on a deeper level than anyone else. Pi thought they were getting closer. But he also didn't know if that was because they were just shit people.

"Here. You need a lighter?" Lars pulled out a pack. He got two out. One for Pi, one for himself.

"Yeah, I left mine at home." Pi pulled his legs up to his chest. Lars lit the cigarette for Pi then passed it to him. Lars lit his own.

They sat together in silence for a while. They both looked at the sky. Pi watched the morning sky change and get lighter. A million thoughts crossed Pi's mind. He wanted to ask Lars many things but couldn't open his mouth, afraid of interrupting this moment of pure solitude. No fighting, no laughter to make things better, this was just the truth and silence.

Now, their cigarettes were half gone. Pi turned his head to look at Lars. His best friend. Lars seemed lost in thought.

"You're my best friend." Pi kept it simple. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he felt like he needed to say it. Lars cracked a big smirk. As if it was funny to him.

"I've known that since we were seven and you punched me in the face for hanging out with Sputs without you." Lars kept his gaze towards the sky.

"Well, yeah! You were an asshole for not telling me. Fuck you for that. I'm still a bit pissed for that." Pi had a serious tone in his voice.

"That was thirteen years ago, Pi." Lars pointed out just how long they've been best friends. Pi crossed his arms.

"Why do you drink with me if you don't like it?" Pi changed the subject. He couldn't reply to Lars. He knew how long they've been friends. There wasn't much argument. Besides he usually lost in disagreements with Lars.

"For the same reason you get stoned with me. We depend on each other to be happy. I don't know why, we just do." Lars breathed out smoke.

Pi stared at Lars. He rarely saw Lars in a serious state. Pi thought that Lars looked beautiful. But that was something he had to keep to himself and never tell anyone. Unless they asked him what he thought of Lars Rodriguez.

"My buzz is fading." Pi flicked ashes of his cigarette onto the bushes.

"Yeah, it is for me too." Lars agreed with him.

"Well... it's seven in the morning. We stopped drinking and getting stoned at three." Pi licked his lips. He wanted to kiss Lars in that moment. That would have made Pi so happy. He just wanted to see if they had any emotional connection. Or if it was all in Pi's head.

Lars remained silent. He didn't know what to say, he was tired but he wanted to stay up with Pi. They rarely got time alone. Either Animal or Sputs was with them, one or the other.

"You think my parents will notice if the house smells like weed?" Lars asked Pi, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Sandy and Raoul? They know you and Twister smoke, they won't give a shit as long as the stuff isn't in their sight." Pi had a point.

"Yeah, I don't know why I asked that." Lars knew the answer. So why did he ask Pi?

"To distract us from the real problem at hand." Pi said in a low voice.

There was more silence. This time, Lars looked at Pi. There was a look of worry in Lars' eyes but he would never admit that he was concerned.

"What's the real problem?" Lars asked a question he so obviously knew the answer to it was dumb. He just wanted confirmation from Pi. He wanted to hear it. That made it real, at the time it felt fake.

"I'm attracted to you. I connect with you on an emotional level and I don't know if you feel the same way. If you don't, that's fine. But that's how I feel." Pi let it all out. He didn't know if it was because his buzz was fading but he had confidence at that moment.

Lars tossed his cigarette into his yard. He lit another one. Pi was still working on his. There was silence. Lars didn't know how to reply. He had noticed Pi acting stranger than normal over the past few months.

"You do... well fuck, I need to think about this. For a few days. Maybe a week." Lars said while he exhaled smoke.

"That's fine. I don't need an answer. I just needed to tell you, or I'd go insane." Pi looked at the sun rising. It was a new day. Hopefully a better one. Now that his secret was out in the open.

"Are you gay? Or is it just with me?" Lars didn't know how this worked. Having feelings for another guy.

Pi wasn't exactly gay. He didn't think he was. He had multiple girlfriends that he loved before this revelation. But he wasn't in love with anyone like Lars. With Lars he felt like he was on top of the world, like nothing could ruin him. But at the same time, when Lars was a dick to him it hurt. God did it hurt. It brought Pi down so low he wanted to cry.

"Just you, as far as I know." Pi flicked his cigarette on the cement walkway.

Lars licked his lips. He had never had many girls like him before. Never had many people like him in general. In fact, his family found it hard to like him. And this was his best friend.

"I don't want to lose you as a best friend but I just don't know how I feel right now. I love you. I always have. But maybe this isn't the right time to get together or anything. I'm not used to anyone liking me. Let alone have them tell me about it." Lars' words made Pi's heart sink. He felt so bad. He wanted to cry. But he didn't. He couldn't cry in front of the guy who made him cry. Pi wouldn't give Lars the satisfaction of ruining Pi.

"That's just a nice way of saying nothing will ever happen between us." Pi took in a sharp inhale.

"That's not true. Maybe in a few weeks, months, or even a few years it'll be a good time for us. But as of right now, it's just bad timing. Sandy and Raoul have really been up my ass to be an adult. Dating you would just piss them off. It's just bad timing." Lars spoke in a gentle voice. A voice Pi had only heard once when Pi's mother ran away and left him with his drunk of a father. Lars didn't speak softly to anyone Pi knew of. Maybe it was just the wrong time.

"Can we just pretend that this conversation never happened?" Pi asked him with tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Lars. Not now, not ever. But he seemed to be losing that battle.

Pi hated putting himself out there and being pushed down. Over and over again. He couldn't understand why nothing good ever happened to him.

"No." Lars answered him in a crisp voice this time. Pi refused to look at Lars. Maybe he was being a jackass. Maybe he had some deeper understanding of this that Pi didn't know about yet.

Pi didn't know what felt worse. Keeping this secret for over a year or finally telling him this now. Either way he felt like this would change how Lars saw him. Things from this point on would be different for both of them. Lars would have to be careful what he said or what he did with Pi.

The game had changed. The rules were different now. Pi wasn't sure if he could deal with that. Would it be better or worse? He didn't seem to know.

They had always been close. Pi didn't want this to distance Lars from him. It hurt telling him. It hurt being with him now. It would hurt every time he saw Lars. It would hurt every time Lars made a joke to make it seem normal. Pi knew he would. And it would hurt every day of Pi's life from this point on.

"Why not?" Pi finally spoke in almost a gasp. He fought back tears. No, he couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

"Because you're my best friend. I care about your feelings and I respect them. I could never pretend like they didn't matter to me." Lars said to him. Pi heard him clearly but couldn't comprehend what Lars was trying to say. Pi looked away from Lars. He felt tears run down his cheek.

Pi gasped but remained silent. He couldn't talk to Lars. He couldn't physically talk to him. He would burst into tears.

Pi felt something grab ahold of his hand. Pi looked down and saw that Lars was holding his hand. Why was Lars doing this to him? He made Pi feel like shit for having feelings and now he was enabling Pi.

His stomach sunk but his heart was beating fast. As it always did when Lars touched him. Pi was hoping this moment would last a long time. Even though he knew Sputs or Animal would wake up soon and ruin it.

Pi looked down at the grass beneath his shoes. It was a perfect rich green. He laid his head on Lars' shoulder. Expecting Lars to push him off of him, as he normally would. But he didn't. Lars let Pi lay his head down on him. Lars smelled of cigarettes and weed. Which usually turned Pi off. But he didn't mind it at all this time.

In fact, it would be a smell he craved when he couldn't sleep. A smell he could get addicted to. Just because that's how Lars smelled, even at his worst.


	8. I Fall Apart

**I Fall Apart**

 **A/N: I'm back! Betcha didn't think I'd be back huh? Bet you thought I forgot about this series? Hell nah! I created the LarsXPi ship and I'm here to stay. This story may be short but enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power**

" **I stopped giving a fuck about you. What you were doing, WHO you were doing... all of it. I just stopped caring one day. I realized that you weren't hot shit, I suppose. If that makes any sense.**

 **I mean, sure I told myself that while I obsessed over you for years but it never sunk in. That you weren't that great. I thought you were so perfect. So incredibly perfect for me. That's why I obsessed over you for so long. Because I thought one day we'd be together. But I was just kidding myself, wasn't I? Because you said that you loved me and I believed you. I fucking believed you. But that was a lie. I love you was a lie.**

 **You're a psychopath and you like to mess with people. You mess with everyone. Your family and even your closest friends. Especially me. You think it's okay because nobody stands up to you. Because everybody is afraid of you, they're afraid you'll snap and break. But by now I've realized something. You're a fucking coward. And in all honesty, I could never be with a coward who picks on others for fun.**

 **I deserve a lot better than you. I really do. I'll find somebody better than you. And guess what? You'll wish it was you. You'll wish it was you, Lars." With that, Pi Piston walked away from his best friend of over eleven years and ex love interest. All Lars could do was watch him walk away. Lars knew he should have said something. Anything. But what could he say? Pi was right. About all of it. And now Lars has to live with the fact that Pi had moved on. Deep down, Lars was upset about it. But a part of him knew that this wasn't the end. It couldn't be.**


	9. What Twenty Five Means

**_A/N: I'm back again & I'm on a roll. So here ya go. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power_**

* * *

Pi Piston had been happy. He was happy because his boyfriend and best friend's birthday was coming up. He was turning twenty five. Which Lars was insecure about, mostly because he felt like he was getting 'old' and to be perfectly honest, he was beginning to look like his father, Raoul Rodriguez. Which made him that much more insecure but honestly it made Pi love him that much more. Raoul had been a good person and attractive for an old man. Pi wasn't worried about it.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Pi asked Lars after he got home from work. His current job was being a manager at a local surf shop. It paid decently and it wasn't too hard. The only part Lars didn't like is dealing with customers, he didn't like people too well.

"Nothing, my answer isn't going to change no matter how many times you ask me." Lars replied in a heavy sigh as he sat down on the couch next to Pi. Pi frowned at him.

"But baby, I want you to be happy." Pi wrapped his arms around Lars' body and pulled himself closer to Lars. Lars felt himself get weak instantly. No matter how shitty his day was, being with Pi made it better every day. Coming home to Pi made things worth it.

Lars kissed Pi's head gently. Pi laid his head on Lars' shoulders comfortably.

"You know I don't like making a big deal about my birthday. That's your thing. But I'll tell you what, I'd really enjoy spending the entire day alone with you. No family, no friends, no bullshit work, just me and you. Can you make that happen?" Lars asked with a soft smirk. Pi looked up at Lars and he rose an eyebrow. Usually he wasn't so direct about wanting to spend time with Pi, even though they lived together. Lars usually tried making excuses to spend the day with him. But not now.

"I think I could manage that. I love you." Pi told him with a big smile. Lars leaned forward then he kissed Pi quickly.

"I love you, too." Lars replied in a soft voice. It wasn't a lie. Pi Piston was just about the only person outside of his family that he actually loved and gave a shit about. That's exactly why he spent the past sixteen years with him without getting bored or annoyed too much.

He didn't know why but there was just something about Pi. Something special. Some special connection that was between them. And Lars cherished Pi more than anyone in his life. He honestly didn't know what he would do without Pi. Probably die.

* * *

It was the day. Lars woke up to a call from his mom, as usual. To wish him a happy birthday. As much as it annoyed Lars every year, he appreciated the fact that she cared enough to call him. He didn't exactly speak to anyone else in his family. Occasionally Twister would stop by his shop whenever he needed a new surfboard but that was it. Not that Lars was complaining. He enjoyed the solitude without his family.

Lars stared at himself in the mirror. He was looking back at Raoul. How did that happen to him? Why did he have to look like his dad suddenly? He never did before. It was a lot harder ever since his dad died two years ago when he was twenty three. They didn't end things on great terms either.

They had one of their big fights after Lars told him that he was dropping out of college to become a manager at his surf shop. Raoul wasn't happy. At all. In fact he said Lars was 'making the biggest mistake of his life'. Right after that, about two whole weeks later Raoul had a heart attack due to high cholesterol and clogged arteries and died in the hospital recovering. Lars refused to visit him even though Raoul personally asked him to visit. It was one of Lars' biggest regrets now. Since then Lars has been working on being less stubborn but it was still hard.

"You're not being punished, if that's what you're thinking." Pi's voice interrupted his thoughts. Lars looked to the right to see Pi standing next to him.

"Well, I don't see why else I'd end up looking just like him only after he died. It isn't fair." Lars crossed his arms.

"I still see you in there. You're not all Raoul." Pi put a hand on Lars' bicep. Lars just stared at him a moment. Thinking of a reply.

"Thanks." Lars didn't really know what else to say. Pi was the one who had to look at him all the time. Lars only saw himself in the mirror once a day.

"Come on, I'll make you your favorite breakfast. Cold pizza and eggs." Pi kissed him gently. Lars kissed him back immediately. He remembered a time where he couldn't bring himself to kiss Pi at all. That was a hard time in his life. Discovering that he was bisexual and into his best friend. But now things were looking up. He was living with Pi, the love of his life and things were going great.

After breakfast they spent some time making out. Maybe having sex too. In every possible form. Pi was satisfied and so was Lars for the time being.

"Do you remember the first time I tried giving you a blow job and I threw up?" Pi asked as he cuddled up next to Lars as close as possible on their bed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! That was great." Lars started laughing. Which made Pi blush at the distant memory.

"It was so embarrassing. I almost died." Pi closed his eyes tightly. Trying to erase the memory in his head.

"So you had a gag reflex back then, big deal. It's not like it didn't go away with practice." Lars kissed Pi's forehead gently. Causing Pi to open his eyes and look up at Lars.

"I love you so much." Pi whispered to him. It wasn't a lie. Pi did love Lars. He loved Lars so immensely that it scared him. At times Pi didn't know how to show Lars that he loved him and that caused him break down.

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I hate you so." Lars smirked back at him in his reply.

"I don't hate you either." Pi agreed with a sigh. They've come so far together. At first they were just best friends with crushes on each other. Now they were twenty six and twenty five living in an apartment together. It was scary how much time changed things.

"So how is being twenty five? What does it mean to you?" Pi asked him in a low voice. That was a question Pi asked him every year. And every year Lars would usually answer the same thing 'nothing too much' but he thought of a better answer today.

 _"Twenty five means that I get to spend another year with you."_ Lars replied simply enough. As if it didn't mean anything. Pi's heart nearly exploded at the words he heard. He was a sappy romantic and Lars definitely wasn't. So this was a big deal for Pi. To hear something that beautiful. He honestly didn't deserve to hear that.


	10. Boredom Kills Your Interest

_**A/N: I'm back! With a small chapter that was inspired by the song called the Beach is for Lovers Not Lonely Losers by Neck Deep. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power**_

* * *

Lars Rodriguez was bored. He hated his life more than anything. He was bored of his home town, bored of his family, and bored of himself. He wallowed in dismay.

In fact the only thing he wasn't bored of was Pi. Pi Piston. Pi was the only thing he had a remote interest in. And he didn't even know why.

Pi was average. For the most part. He was constantly in trouble just like Lars. Mainly because being in trouble was the only excitement you could get in Ocean Shores.

"Fuck I hate this town." Lars complained in a moment of anguish.

"Fuck I hate my life." Pi topped him.

"Fuck I hate my family." Lars added.

"Fuck I hate my job." Pi replied.

"Fuck I hate... everything." Lars didn't know what else he hated so he just went with everything. Pi laughed at him.

"You ever wonder why we're still here? If we hate this town so fucking much? We have cars. We could drive away." Pi suggested with a smile.

"Ahhh true. I think it's because no matter where we end up, we'll always hate where we are. No matter how far away we get from Ocean Shores." Lars pointed out.

"You're probably right." Pi sighed deeply.

"This place is so fucking boring." Lars rolled his eyes then he sat down on the beach. Pi sat down next to him.

"Why the hell do you think I've been arrested twice?" Pi agreed.

"Because you're stupid enough to get caught for vandalism. You're a fucking idiot." Lars rolled his eyes but he smiled at Pi. Pi just shrugged his shoulders in response. Not arguing with him.

"Do you think we'll ever be happy?" Pi asked a very valid question. There was a second of silence. Lars was deep in thought about what he should say back.

"I am. When I'm with you." Lars told him honestly. Pi looked over at him with a small smile.

"Don't go all gay on me now." Pi scoffed at him.

"I am gay, Pi. Shut the fuck up." Lars punched Pi in the arm.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm happy with you too." Pi shirked at Lars.

"Good." Lars nodded his head in happiness. Lars reaches out and grabbed Pi's hand in his own. Pi smiled and for the first time in awhile he wasn't bored anymore. Because Pi was there with him. Lars was fine just as long as Pi was near him.


End file.
